our mother
by mystical lady of diamonds
Summary: Rin and Shippo have been living with Inuyasha and Kagome but feel something is missing. What can it be read and find out


Shippo and Rin where picking flowers in the field outside the home that they had come to live in. They had Kagome and Inuyasha to take care of them but it still was missing something. True that Inuyasha and Kagome lived together but it wasn't a true family.

"Shippo maybe we can give Kagome these flowers for that day from her time that she talks about." Rin said

"The mother's day thing?" Shippo asked

"Yeah and show how much she means to us"

"Yeah let's do it." So the two children went to work picking many flowers and creating bunches of flowers for the woman they saw as a mother. It wasn't long till they started humming a tune that carried on the wind towards the trees nearby.

* * *

Kagome was on her way back to the hut she shared with Inuyasha, Rin, and Shippo when she heard the children singing. She stood in the shadows of the trees and watched as the two children picked the flowers.

Kagome watched and listened to the melody of the tune when Inuyasha taped her shoulder. Kagome put a finger to her lips and pointed to the children. Inuyasha got her silent message and turned to listen to the tune.

_I want a mom that will last forever  
I want a mom to make it all better  
I want a mom that will last forever  
I want a mom who will love me whatever_

The tunes words started coming out of the children's voices and up to the adults hiding place.

"I want a mom that'll take my hand  
And make me feel like a holiday  
A mom to tuck me in that night  
and chase the monsters away  
I want a mom that'll read me stories  
And sing a lullaby  
And if I have a bad dream to hold me when I cry" Rin sang

Oh,  
I want a mom that will last forever  
I want a mom to make it all better  
I want a mom that will last forever  
I want a mom that will love me whatever, forever

"When she says to me, she will always be there  
To watch and protect me I don't have to be scared  
Oh, and when she says to me I will always love you  
I won't need to worry 'cause I know that it's true" Shippo sang with such sadness for he missed his parents so much

"I want a mom when I get lonely  
Who will take the time to play  
A mom who can be a friend and a rainbow when it's gray  
I want a mom to read me stories  
And sing a lullaby  
And if I have a bad dream, to hold me when I cry" the two sang together

Oh,  
I want a mom that will last forever  
I want a mom to make it all better  
I want a mom that will last forever  
I want a mom that will love me whatever, forever  
I want a mom that will last forever  
I want a mom to make it all better  
I want a mom that will last forever  
I want a mom that will love me whatever, forever  
I want a mom  
I want a mom  
I want a mom that'll last forever  
I want a mom that'll last forever  
I want a mom  
I want a mom  
I want a mom that'll last forever  
I want a mom  
I want a mom that'll last forever  
I want a mom that'll last forever  
I want a mom...

By the end of the song Kagome was in tears. Inuyasha pulled her close to him and felt that this must have been special to Kagome to actually start crying. Taking her into the hut he sat her down to ask her what was so special about that song.

"That song was the song I would sing when I couldn't have my mother near me when I was a child. To hear it from Rin and Shippo it just felt so right to cry." Kagome said

"How so?" Inuyasha asked

"Well they both lost their families. Now that they live with us it seems to me that they feel that a family is what they are looking for." Inuyasha understood now. The song had a secret meaning to each person and that it meant much more than what Kagome was going to tell him.

When Shippo and Rin walked into the hut for supper they saw Inuyasha and Kagome sitting by the fire pit drinking tea while dinner finished cooking.

"What's up with you two? You only do this when you have bad news." Shippo said

"Well it is actually good news this time Shippo" Inuyasha said

"Ok who are and what did you do with the real Inuyasha?" Rin asked, this made Inuyasha laugh.

"We are perfectly fine we just have a question to ask you two." Kagome asked and nodded to Inuyasha

"Well how would you two like to become part of a family again?" Inuyasha asked

"How?" Rin asked

"You see Inuyasha and I would like to adopt you two, then you two would be our children and we would be your parents." Kagome said

"Really we could call you okasan and otosan?" asked Shippo Kagome nodded. The two children jumped into Kagome's lap and Inuyasha put his arms around them, figuratively protecting the children from harm as well as showing his love for them.

That night as the children went to sleep Inuyasha kissed their foreheads and then laid next to Kagome. He felt something that he hadn't felt in years. He had a wife a son and daughter and hopefully more on the way. Kagome held many mysteries that he had yet to solve, but he was going to try to solve them all.

"What are you thinking about Inuyasha?" Kagome asked

"I'm just thinking things over from today." He replied

"Well it does feel a little different know that the children are ours."

"Yeah and hopefully we can give them some siblings to play with." Inuyasha said

"Well we already are. I went to Keade's hut and she confirmed it.I'm pregnant." Inuyasha kissed Kagome passionately but still quiet enough not to wake the children. They now were a true family. To Kagome this was a wonderful thing for it happened on a day that she could spend with her mother but with her family here in her arms.


End file.
